SuperWhoLock Panel
by Firestark5757
Summary: If the SuperWhoLock CHARACTERS had a panel at comic-con, listen to them argue, laugh and answer awkward questions that all the fans have been dying to know! leave a comment with your question and the character it's for, thanks for reading and have a laugh!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a SuperWhoLock panel transcript, this is how I would picture it if the characters came to comic con and had a panel together. Please feel free to review any question you would like to ask a character, you username will be put in the transcript, now please feel free and ask away! :)**

**Featured:**

10th Doctor

11th Doctor

Rose

River

Amy

Rory

Donna

Martha

Cap. Jack

Sherlock

Moriarty

John

Sam

Dean

Castiel

Lucifer

**Person 1:** This one is for Dean,

**Dean:** Yes?

**Person 1:** Would you trade your brother for a slice of pie?

**Dean:** Thats a hard question, What kind of pie?

**Sam:** Dean!

**Person 1:** Any kind.

**Dean:**_ (Sighs and scratches head)_ see if it was sour apple, no that would be disgusting, but if it was regular apple or lemon-

**Sam:** (_Grabes microphone away from Dean_) He means no! No he wouldn't trade his only family he had for sugary fruit wrapped in baked bread.

**Dean:** Technically lemon isn't a-

**Sherlock:** Next question, I'm getting bored.

**Castiel:** Dean how could you do that? I don't understand how when you were willing to go to hell for him-

**10:** You in the back!

**Person 2:** Actually this is a question for you Doctor.

**10: **Alrighty then! What's the question?

**Person 2:** Does Rose know anything about you future self marrying River?

**Rose:** WHAT?

**Jack:** I believe she does now.

**11:** Next question?

**Sherlock:** You in the overly bright neon, you obviously have somewhere to go and want this question answer severely bad so ask.

**Person 3:** My question is, what is your opinion, Sherlock I mean, of Castiel and the Doctor?

**Sherlock:** (_Looks up from texting over to both_) (_Gestures to Castiel_) He looks out of place and very nervous, I belive he's not from around here and wishes to be away, he also seems quite stupid in human culture.

**John:** Sherlock!

**Castiel:** (_looks offended and confused_) I will have you know I am an angel of the Lord.

**Sherlock:** Yes, you do seem to believe that you are, now, (_gestures to Doctors, both sit up excitedly_) I believe he's very knowledgeable of many aspects, also seems off from the rest. You seem very broken and just by looking at your eyes I would say you were ethier very old or have seen much heaviness. But he seems to cheery for my liking. (_goes back to texting_)

**John:** Sherlock, that was rude!

**Sherlock:** But very true.

**Announcer: **Alright that's all the questions we can answer for now! Please get you questions ready for after the break, thank you!

_**Post your questions below and if you have another character you would like to join post in the comments, thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, back with more questions! Hope u enjoy and want more!**

**New Feature:**

Gabriel

**If only Legolas was mine: **Sherlock! If you had to give up the whole 'detective' role and forced to spend the rest of your life traveling, who would you choose to travel with? Sam and Dean or the Doctor?

**Sam:** Oh this is going to be a fun question.

**Sherlock: **(_looks over all three_) You gave me the worst possible options but let's see, (_looks over the Doctors_) intelligent, I'll have to say but weak and too excited, deferentially not, (_looks over Dean_) strong, but damaged and would compromise over an emotional issues, no not him. (_Looks to Sam_) much more damaged, emotions clouding his judgement, an idiot I do believe but so is everyone, he's the only one I could possibly force myself into working with.

**Sam:** Thanks I guess...

**Rose:** Next!

**Jack:** You there!

**DerpityDubz**: This is for Gabriel! When did Cas learn how to fly and did you teach him?

**Castiel:** (_Looks awkwardly to Gab then to questioner_) um... I don't believe that's really relevant to-

**Gabriel: **No I didn't teach him, didn't even know him till Sam and Dean popped up, but I do believe it was right around the day of splitting water from land and I'm pretty sure it was Balthazar who taught him. Am I wrong or right Cassie?

**Castiel:** Yes you are correct, and my name isn't- isn't Cassie.

**Gabriel:** Of course it is!

**Dean: **Alright angels, stop your little brother name calling fit and let's move on.

**If only Legolas was mine:** I have another question, Captain Jack,

**Jack: **Yes ma'm

**If only Legolas was mine: **Who's more attractive, Sam or Dean?

**Sam:** What?

**Dean: **I'm not gay, if anyone cares.

**Jack:** Hum... that's hard, well-

**10:** Stop it, now any more?

**You heard the Doctor! Anymore? Please ask away!**


End file.
